


Ugly

by aestheticallyexo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: DOM WONHO, Degradation, F/M, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Mirror Sex, One Night Stands, Oral, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, changkyun is a minor character, ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which things could get ugly





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ugly by jaira burns  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqmkIVkFh6E  
> read follow up here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357414  
> this story contains a very unhealty relationship and mentions of alcohol. this is your warning.

You weren’t entirely sure what you were doing in this club. It really wasn’t your scene. With the pulsating music that was steadily turning into a pulsating migraine, and the strobe lights that flashed over the dance floor that managed to swim across your vision even when your eyes were shut.

Neon pink lights were shining throughout the club, with a few blue lights near the bar. They mixed together with the DJ’s smoke machine, creating an ethereal glow. You swore on your life that there was some type of drug in the vapour pouring over the dancers. Just watching them, they seemed to be all caught up in a euphoria that would seemingly never end.

Taking another sip of your second vodka cranberry, you let out a melancholic sigh. Was this all there was to your life in the transition between a teenager and a true adult? Going out and covering up your uncertainty of your future and fear of adulthood with copious amounts of alcohol?

You weren’t sure what was worse: the fact that you could acknowledge the problem, or the fact that you were just as guilty as everyone else in the club.

Finishing your drink, you debated whether or not it was worth ordering another. You ran your hand through your hair, watching the dance floor with a feigned sense of jealousy. How you wished to have no inhibitions in the same way that they did, but you’d to be far drunker for that.

Eyes scanning the rest of the club, you finally noticed something in the neon pink haze. It appeared to be someone’s eyes, dark and intense enough to pierce the thick fog. The owner of the eyes seemed to sitting at the bar, and you wondered whether or not it was worth it to investigate.

After weighing out the pros and cons, you found yourself weaving through the sweaty mass of bodies. You felt like you could breathe properly when you reached the stool next to who you could only assume was the owner of the captivating eyes.

His eyes were no longer on you, but staring down the bottom of his empty glass. The bartender came around, asking the man if he wanted anything. “Another Bombay Sapphire and whatever she’s having.” The bartender looked to you. “A vodka cranberry, please.”

When the bartender left, you turned to the stranger. “You didn’t have to do that.” There was a soft smile on his face. “You looked like you needed it. Besides, I’ve been watching you all night. I think it’s only fair I buy you a drink.” He stopped immediately after the last syllable past his lips in fear of sounding creepy.

Well, that was until he noticed the pleasant smile on your face and he was pleasantly surprised. “Do I get to know your name?” He asked, tone and whole vibe dangerously cool. “(Y/N).” You said, voice unintentionally uneasy.

The man seemed amused by your uneasiness, clear in his facial expression. “I’m Hoseok.” His voice was smooth with a slightly noticeable Korean accent. He had shaggy black hair that brushed just past his thick eyelashes, a slim nose, and beautifully plumps. He was absolutely beautiful.

It wasn’t long before the bartender brought the drinks forwards and Hoseok sneakily passed him a ten dollar bill. You immediately took a sip, knowing you’d need another drink to get through this conversation with even the slightest bit of composure.

“What brings you to a place like this?” Hoseok asked as you were mid sip. You raised your eyebrow in intrigue at the question. Noticing your look, he began to elaborate. “You were just sitting there, watching the dancers wistfully. Sure, you could have gotten up and went to dance, but there was something that held you back. Maybe it’s because you weren’t drunk enough, but then you would have pounded your drink and ran off.”

Eyes wide, you were shocked at how spot on he was. You had no idea why he was even analyzing you. “So either you were bored out of your mind, or you were simply jealous of how carefree they are. (Y/N), do you enjoy the club scene, or is it something for you to do on an otherwise empty evening?”

You weren’t sure how he read you so well. He had nothing to gain from it, other than maybe using it as some cheap trick to get in your pants. But if that were the case, there are other, more simple ways.

Regardless of the reason, you wanted to keep talking to him.

You eyed him as he took another sip of his gin. “So what about you, Hoseok?” He turned towards you, just as confused and intrigued as you were when he questioned you. “You managed to read me a little too well. Either you’re some kind of psychiatrist, trying to to help sad patrons in clubs, or you’re in the same boat as I am; taking in the whole scene because there’s nothing better to do.”

“Impressive.” You smiled, and held up your glass. “To the same old depressing nightclub experience!” Chuckling, Hoseok raised his as well and clinked it with yours. “To the same old depressing nightclub experience. ”

Both knocking back the contents of your drinks, you both found yourself watching the dance floor in the same longing manner. If anything, he seemed to want it more than you did. Without another word spoken, you took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Judging by his smile, you guessed that he was pleased with your bold decision. Stopping somewhere near the middle of the floor, you felt the beat of the music meld with your steady heartbeat.

He moved his hips to the rhythm, while you moved your body in a way that could only be described as awkward. Feeling a little discouraged, you were tempted to turn around and go, but Hoseok took notice. Grabbing your arm and turning you around, your back collided with his chest so you were dancing against him.

While your better judgement would tell you that grinding on a stranger was a bad idea, something held you back from running off. There was something about Hoseok that made you feel comfortable. Maybe it had to do with your moment at the bar.

You were swaying to the rhythm against him, letting the music and euphoria flow through your veins like the drug you previously thought it was. “Your eyes looked really pretty in the pink light.” He muttered in your ear, and you felt your face get hot.

His hands delicately traced your hip bones as you danced. It sent sparks through your extremities which spread all throughout your body, and made goosebumps prick at your bare skin. You felt like you could stay there forever, finally realising the appeal it had on the other dancers.

Well, that was until Hoseok began muttering in your ear again. “Leave with me. There’s this motel about a mile away. I can promise you won’t regret it.”

Again, your better judgement probably would tell you that this was a bad idea. But Hoseok was different from any other stranger you had met in any other club. With his thick arousal poking your lower back, you could tell how much he wanted it.

“Take me away.” You responded, and he dragged you out of the club and into the cool night.

Since the club was relatively isolated from the city, the stars shone that much brighter amongst the road signs and the occasional set of car headlights. The parking area wasn’t particularly crowded, meaning the trek to Hoseok’s car wasn’t particularly long.

You also didn’t have to worry about leaving your car behind, since you took a cab in case you were too drunk to safely get home.

He drove an old style convertible. He held open the door on the passenger side for you, and you got inside. You sunk against the black leather interior as Hoseok climbed inside and started the car.

Hoseok pulled the vehicle out out of the parking lot and onto the open road. Cool night air flowed through the open roof of the car, sending chills through you in the most freeing way possible. Part of you regretted the shorts and thin sweater you were wearing. Sure, it was good inside the club, but you were chilled to the bone now.

It seemed as if he noticed, and let you know that the motel was close. “It’s a nice place. I heard about it through a friend, and he told me about this one room. That’s where we’re gonna be tonight.”

Just the way he spoke filled your every sense with excitement. “Really? What’s so special about it?” There was a cheeky smile on his face, and you knew that he wasn’t going to tell. “You’ll see (Y/N). Be patient.”

Within twenty minutes or so, there was an exit to your left. In the distance, an illuminated sign advertised the motel he was talking about. Turning off the main road and onto the ramp, Hoseok pulled into the lot and stopped the car.

“When we get to the front desk, I’m gonna need you to play along. That’s how we’ll get the room.” That line left you a bit concerned. “Am I being initiated into a cult or something?” You asked, and he laughed a bit. “No, not this time.” Your eyes widened and his smaller laughs turned to bigger ones.

Holding his hand out, you took it and he helped you out of the convertible. Much to your surprise, Hoseok didn’t let go. Walking into the lobby, he leaned in. “Remember what I said before.”

Nodding steadily, he held the door open for you to enter the lobby. “Good evening, how may I help you?” The elderly woman behind the desk asked. Hoseok shot her a charming smile. “Is the honeymoon suite vacant?”

Her eyes widened and her smile was knowing. “Yes sir, I believe it is.” You looked between Hoseok and the woman, and she shot you a warm look. “Here’s the key. Room 111. You kids have fun.”

Feeling your cheeks heat up, you took the key and he lead you back out the door. The actual motel rooms were a short way from the lobby, and you could see the ‘honeymoon suite’ from where you stood.

The walk passed by in a flash. In the blink of an eye, you were in front of the door and nervously fumbling with the key. Finally getting the door open and removing the key from the lock, Hoseok pushed open the door and pushed you inside.

There was a few split seconds of dazed confusion in between entering the motel room and being pressed against the wall. His face was a couple mere millimetres away from your own, you gazed up at him in anticipation.

“Here’s to the same old, depressing post-nightclub experience.” With those words said, the gap between you two was promptly closed and your brain finally registered that Hoseok was kissing you.

Hoseok was kissing you.

You kissed him back, running your hands up his strong torso and settling them on his broad shoulders. Meanwhile, Hoseok’s hands were indecisive, alternating between squeezing your thighs and hips. Soft sighs and gasps would pass your lips, motivating him to kiss you deeper and suck on your lower lip.

The slow pace of the kiss eventually became underwhelming. In an effort to take it up a notch, Hoseok lifted you by the back of your thighs and kissed you harder. Your senses were overwhelmed by all that he was, from the musky smell of his skin to the sharp taste of gin on his lips.

It was sensory overload. You tangled your fingers in his hair, completely ignoring your lightheadedness. You even wrapped your legs around his torso, ensuring that you were supported. Hoseok swiped his tongue at your bottom lip, to which you ran your tongue along his in a teasing manner.

A groan of what seemed like irritation rumbled in his throat. Digging the pads of his thumbs into the flesh between your ass and thigh, you gasped and he was able to force his tongue into your mouth.

You tugged harder on his hair as tongues collided roughly. “(Y/N)...” Hoseok hummed against your lips, voice husky. Abandoning your lips, he ravaged your neck. It seemed like marking you wasn’t his goal, he was just looking for a reaction out of you.

If it was a reaction he wanted, it was a reaction he’d get. Tossing your head back, shallow moans passing your lips. He even went as far to tug your sweater down so he had more area to play with. Your grip gradually softened, moreso tangling your fingers in his thick locks than tugging on them.

Once he felt you were sufficiently worked up, he pulled you from the wall and brought you to the bed. Your back collided with the mattress, and Hoseok went to lock the door. Looking around the room, you noticed that the lights in the room were tinted with the same neon pink from the club.

The bed sheets were either made from bright pink or red satin; your eyes couldn’t actually pinpoint the exact colour they were. Looking up, you noticed that there was a mirror fixed to the ceiling. You could feel your face flushing from the notion of why the mirror might be there in the first place.

“Move closer to me.” He ordered, voice still a tad raspy from intense kissing. Doing as you were told, you noticed how deeply he contrasted the pink tinted room. His hair, shirt and pants were all black, not to mention his lust blown eyes.

Settling your body where you saw fit, you watched as Hoseok ran his large hand through his hair. Not satisfied, you were grabbed by the hipbones and physically pulled towards him. Hands immediately going for the waistband of your denim shorts.

They were promptly unbuttoned and discarded on the floor. Hoseok trailed his hands up your outer thighs, just relishing in the feel of your bare skin. Looking up, you watched as his slender fingers tugged down your panties and tossed them in the same direction of your shorts.

You felt a little bit self conscious, but the look in his eyes told you that you didn’t have to worry about that. “You’re so beautiful,” He crooned. “Like a princess. I may not be your knight in shining armour or Prince Charming, but I can give you one hell of a night.”

Cheeks heating up, you took your bottom lip between your teeth. “God, please.” You sighed out, and you could feel his smirk against your inner thigh. His teeth were quickly replaced by his lips, which were pressing open mouthed kisses against the skin.

He started a few inches up from your knee, and worked his way up. Occasionally he’s suck at the skin, leaving red marks of suction in his wake. So close to your exposed heat, anticipation built up in your chest. “Shit, my princess has such pretty thighs. I’ll bet her pussy tastes just as beautiful.”

The lewdness of Hoseok’s words flooded straight to your heat. He was definitely taking his sweet time, making sure that you were squirming under his touch. The soft whines which passed your lips told him that you needed a stronger form of touch than the slow burning kisses.

Eventually, his plush lips made direct contact with your center. Tossing your head back, a loud sound emerged from the back of your throat when he licked up your core and began sucking on your clit. Humming as he worked, the vibrations rattled through you and sent shivers down your spine.

Arching your back, you couldn’t help but look up and watch him devour you in the mirror. You found your hands back in his hair, guiding his mouth ever so slightly. Biting harshly on your lip, you couldn't contain the moan when he licked a stripe up your heat. Plunging inside, you felt your thighs begin to quake as he literally fucked you with his tongue.

Hoseok calmed the quake by gripping tightly by the thighs and working even faster. Incoherent sounds passed your lips, and he was smirking. He went back to work on your clit, and your orgasm tore through you.

When he raised his face, you could saw his face slicked with your arousal in the neon light. He hummed, licking his lips. “Amazing. I don’t think Princess suits you anymore. You’re a fucking queen, like Cleopatra.”

You smiled, still feeling the aftershocks of your orgasm run through you. He moved out from between your thighs and settled on the bed next to you. You had turned to face him, and came to a realization.

“You’re still fully dressed.” You had a slight pout on your lips, and he had a cheeky smile on his. “Allow me to fix that, my queen.” Hoseok began peeling off his shirt, revealing strong pectoral muscles and a toned abdomen.

You were staring. And he noticed. “See something you like?” He asked, and you felt embarrassment light up your body. His shirt hit the floor and you went to unbutton his jeans while he was distracted. The zipper was promptly unzipped and both his pants and boxers were gone in a flash, along with your sweater and bra.

His length was completely hard now, standing ready for attention. “Does my queen want to sit on her throne? ”He asked while rolling on a condom. He was on his back and you moved so your thighs were on either side of his hips. Grinding down on his erection, Hoseok let out a stiff groan and leaned his head back against the mattress.

As much as Hoseok wanted to stop you, it felt too good and he had been neglected for so long that he wouldn’t dream of it. He grabbed a hold of your hips and guided them. You could tell how needy he was, and how much he wanted you.

When you stopped, he let out a sound of disatisfaction. You took his thickness in your hand and positioned yourself over it. His breathing was laboured with anticipation and want. Eye contact intense, Hoseok was tired of waiting.

“(Y/N),” He crooned, not using your nickname from before, which made you halt your movements. “I think you know how badly I need you. Teasing me isn’t in your best interest if you want to walk properly tomorrow.” His tone was threateningly calm for the angry sounding words he was saying.

“Maybe I’ll return the favour.” There was a hint of a chuckle to his voice, as if he found the situation funny. He lifted your hips and took his erection in his hand so he could rub his tip at your entrance.

You almost sobbed at the intense need coursing through your body. He seemed quite amused at your reaction. “Should I tease you all night, until you’re begging to cum?” Body keening at his words, you tried to voice what you wanted. “What was that? Use your words, my queen.”

“Fuck-Please, Hoseok! I need you to fuck me!” If it weren’t for his own need, he probably wouldn’t have given in. With a brief chuckle on his end, you were finally allowed to sink down onto his member.

He was so thick, you needed a moment to adjust to the sensation of being stretched. “You’re so ti-God-” Hoseok groaned out, hands shooting to your thighs for leverage. He squeezed your flesh quite roughly and you knew that there’d be bruises of some sort left behind.

Starting slowly as the pain was fading, you worked your hips in the smallest possible circular motions. That wasn’t nearly enough for Hoseok, and he smacked your ass. “I think my queen can do better than that.” His voice came out like a hiss, almost as if he was speaking through gritted teeth.

The sting on your ass served as a warning; no teasing. Lifting your hips, he was half out before you slammed back down. It seemed as if that was what he was looking for, and he promptly took over. He was manually lifting your body, quite literally using you to fuck himself.

You watched his expression and the way his chest heaved. Everything felt so good, the way he touched your body to the way he was looking at you. Soft and high pitched moans tumbled from your lips, a move that was completely involuntarily on your part.

Hoseok angled your hips and you saw stars as he hit your g spot dead on. Everything was pure sin, from the sounds of skin on skin to the expression on Hoseok’s face and the groans passing his beautiful lips.

It wasn’t long before you were close to your second orgasm of the evening. “Look up, my queen. Watch yourself cum.” His words hadn't registered in your mind, as it was too dazed with pleasure and lust.

Before you knew it, his hand left your ass and wrapped around your neck. His grip wasn’t too tight, but it was just enough to make you the slightest bit lightheaded. The way he choked you forced you to look up into the mirror.

Your eyes were half lidded and your entire face was flushed. It took a few more solid thrusts before you came hard with his hand around your throat. He wasn’t far behind you, member twitching before spilling into the condom.

Regaining your breath as his hand released your neck, you slid off him and joined him on the bed beside you. “Amazing.” Hoseok sighed out, and ran a hand through his no doubt sweaty hair. “You weren’t kidding when you said I wouldn’t regret it.”

A short laugh escaped his lips. The pink lights made his sweat slicked skin shine in a whole new type of way. Shifting your back a bit, your sweaty skin felt uncomfortable against the satin.

“Shower with me?” You asked Hoseok, who immediately got off the bed and followed you into the bathroom.

After the shower (and the second round that transpired in there), you both curled up and went to sleep. You awoke to find yourself spooned against him, arm draped over your torso and body close to yours.

You thought you two would part ways when he eventually woke up. It was expected, practically protocol to not stay in contact with your one night stand from the club. Maybe the connection you shared was simply one ended; the result of you romanticizing someone you had just met.

Hoseok woke up about ten minutes after you. Those ten minutes in between were spent over-thinking all the possible scenarios with you and him. “G’morning.” He whispered very softly into your ear, as he wasn’t entirely sure if you were awake or not. You tossed aside your anxieties and tilted your head to look up at him.

He pressed a gentle peck on your lips, smile just as gentle as the way you were kissed. It wasn’t like last night, where it was hot and heavy with hands grabbing and tugging at clothes that were itching to be taken off. His hand was cradling your cheek and your hands were on chest. It was sweet and loving and dripping with passion.

The kiss was ended prematurely in fear of it going in the same direction as it did the previous night. “Get up and get dressed, there’s a waffle place down the road. Ironically, the best thing on the menu is the pancakes with homemade whipped cream.” There was some sort of goofy look on his face that you quite liked to look at. It was infectious, and you were smiling back at him.

So you got up, put on your clothes from the night before, and the two of you headed out. Hoseok went into the lobby to check out while you waited in the car in fear that the same old woman was working and you couldn’t bear the thought of her making some comment about what you two obviously did in the honeymoon suite.

The drive to the waffle place was nice, with the wind in your hair and the mid-morning sun heated the exposed parts of your skin. You occasionally caught Hoseok staring at you with the same beautifully goofy smile as old music poured from the speakers.

Hoseok was doing something that you could only describe as a mix between singing and humming; the words were annunciated well, but his voice mixed with the melody of the guitar and percussion too. You leaned the back of your head against the headrest as you closed your eyes and you let yourself get lost in this man-made paradise.

It was a nice building, the waffle place. There was a white sign made of lights bent into cursive words that read ‘Waffle Palace’ with a cream and royal coloured exterior. The inside had an extremely similar colour scheme, punctuated with small pops of candy apple red.

Breakfast was ordered and received all within ten minutes of sitting at the booth. He was right, the pancakes with whipped cream were incredibly good for the ‘Waffle Palace’. While eating, you found his hand massaging your knee, going further up your thigh when the waitress came around to ask how the food tastes.

By the time you were about to answer, Hoseok’s hand was tracing over your clothed clit. You choked on your words, which prompted the woman to retrieve a glass of water for you from the kitchen. Hoseok began to laugh when she was gone, and your face was bright red.

“Hoseok!” You hissed, and he only laughed harder. She began to come back and you fake-coughed so it didn’t seem like her efforts were in vain. “Thank you. Food is great, by the way.”

Breakfast continued on and it wasn’t as awkward as one might think. One would think that breakfast with a one night stand would be awkward. But Hoseok wasn’t just a one night stand.

He dropped you back off at your apartment building with his number and an offer. “Go out with me, tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up at eight. I can guarantee you won’t regret it.” There was a smile on your face and you accepted. After all, you didn’t regret it the night before.

That date wasn’t the last time you saw him either. Or the date after that. Or even the date after that. He was staying at your place so often that he might as well have been living there. You two were definitely in the honeymoon phase.

Hoseok was over nearly every night. And nearly every night, he kissed you like he did by the door in the motel under the neon pink light you bought to mimic your first night together. And nearly every night, he called you his queen.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. The honeymoon phase was no exception.

As your relationship progressed, you realized how it lacked anything emotional. Sure, you’d occasionally have deeper conversations about things like the meaning of life or what happens after death. But there was nothing about your future together or anything with more depth than what you two were having for dinner. Sure, the relationship wasn’t the healthiest, but damn, if it wasn’t fun.

You weren’t even sure if you could call Hoseok your boyfriend. He was more like a live in friend with benefits. That was why you had no problem accepting a coworker’s invitation to get coffee.

Changkyun had a tiny crush on you. It was quite obvious. But he was a nice guy and you felt bad declining the invitation and besides, you and Hoseok weren’t really a thing, were you? He couldn’t be too offended anyways. You and Changkyun weren’t going on a date, it was merely two friends meeting for coffee. Not a date.

He couldn’t be too offended.

You repeated the phrase over and over until you found yourself believing it. You had no idea how Hoseok would react, as you two hadn’t reached any point in your relationship where you had to worry about him being jealous.

Hoseok was over just like every other night. He was on your bed, waiting as you changed into something more comfortable in the adjoining bathroom. The room wasn’t illuminated under the same neon pink light as before, since the bulb burnt out about a half hour before he arrived.

Checking yourself out one last time in the mirror, you slowly opened the door. You expected to hear his sweet voice purr, becking you to join him as he called you his queen. You expected to be played with and fucked hard.

You never could’ve expected how ugly things gotten.

Opening the door, you weren’t greeted with Hoseok’s sweet voice, but what sounded like an irritated growl. “What the fuck is this?” You immediately burst into the room to see what the commotion was about, which knocked a vase of roses onto the floor. He was holding your phone, which you had left on the nightstand. It was illuminated, messaged popped up on the display.

“Hoseok, what are you talking about?” You asked, unsure what set him off. “Who the fuck is Im Changkyun and why do you have a date with him tomorrow?” Part of you expected that he’d call it a date, but you didn’t think Hoseok would react too drastically.

You were sure he’d understand that it was all a misunderstanding. “He’s a just a guy from work who asked me to meet him for coffee. As a friend,” You emphasized that last word. “He never called it a date when he asked.”

There was a silent pause while he processed what you said. There was a soft chuckle that passed his lips, but the look in his eyes proved that he didn’t find it funny. “Y’know, I don’t think calling you a queen is suitable anymore.”

Something about his words seemed less seductive than he probably intended. “You’re a such a slut. Having me fuck you tonight and meeting another man tomorrow,” Your eyes were wide. Hoseok was laughing again, something about his demeanor frighteningly calm.

“Get over here and suck my cock like the pretty little whore you are.” You didn’t know how to respond. Part of you believed this was an act, but his anger didn’t seem fake, like the other lust driven emotions he’d portray when you two would have sex.

He seemed actually jealous.

You didn't know how to react, since you’ve always been his queen. Everything was always passionately rough and beautifully sweet. The notion of being something else to him was oddly exciting and oddly terrifying at the same time.

Very slowly, you sank down for him, erection very prominent in his tight jeans. They were already undone, no doubt to provide him a little relief from being confined. You started by stroking him over the two layers of fabric.

Hoseok’s stance was quite relaxed; half sat up and supported by his bent elbows as he watched you play with him through hooded eyes. His breathing was erratic as small groans tumbled from his parted lips.

It completely took him by surprise when you pulled back his boxers. His flushed member sprung free, and you immediately took it into your mouth. The contrast in temperature and the sensation of your mouth left him gasping for air.

You focused your attention on his tip, tracing your tongue around it. Hoseok thrust into your mouth, as he was done with the teasing. He hit the back of your throat, making you gag and choke around him.

His moans motivated you to keep going, as you knew it’d be your turn soon enough. Working faster, you massaged your tongue on the vein that bulged on the underside of his member. A loud cry past his parted lips and he carded his fingers in your hair.

The way he tugged on your hair left you moaning, sending vibrations all around him. Hoseok came down your throat hard with a loud moan.

Heavy breaths filled the room from you both. “Oh fuck, that was so good.” He muttered, licking at his lips. His eyes were on your lingerie-clad body, eyes hungry to devour your body. “C’mere.” He tucked himself back into his boxers and pat his lap.

You crawled onto his lap, and you felt his lips immediately on your neck. In a matter of minutes, you were hickey covered and sufficiently worked up. “Changkyun’s gonna see all these marks when you go tomorrow, and he’s gonna know you’re mine.”

Hoseok’s voice was a deep hiss right by your ear. “I bet you like that, don’t you? Letting him know how good you were fucked the night before just by looking at you.” You could feel the need settled deeply in the pit of your stomach.

He could just see it in your eyes, and he knew he had to kick it up a notch. His hands snuck behind your back and unclipped the clasp of your bra. It was tossed near your dresser and his eyes drank in your bare chest.

“So beautiful.” He uttered, grasping both your breasts and squeezing them. You tossed your head back as his thumbs rubbed at your nipples harshly and the tip of his nail lazily traced your bud.

A soft whimper passed your lips, and he knew he had to keep going. “Beg for me, you little slut. Tell me how badly you want to be fucked.” Hoseok was nearly growling, and your every nerve was on fire from the need.

“Oh please, Hoseok, I need you so badly!” You practically sobbed, but he didn’t look nearly convinced enough. “I don’t think so. Try again.” The same anger was present in his voice, but you had had enough.

You looked him dead in the eye and kissed him harshly. Your hands were grabbing at his hair and your arms cradled his head in place so he couldn’t pull away. The action caught him completely caught him off guard, but he was all the more amused because of it.

He let you have your fun for a little while longer, but you’d pay for it. After the kiss went on for several glorious minutes, it was cut off by a harsh smack to your ass. “I thought I asked you to fucking beg.”

You let out a loud whine, and he smacked your ass again. “I. Said. Beg.” If you weren’t going to give in soon, Hoseok was going to throw all jealousy aside and fuck you senseless. “I need you so badly, Hoseok please. I need you to fuck me till I cry.”

That was all he needed from you. He chuckled evilly. “Get on your hands and knees, ass out for me.” You did as you were told, anticipation mixing with your neediness.

His hands trailed down your back, sliding over your ass and slipping underneath the waistband of your panties. Hoseok pressed a kiss to your ass cheek and slid your panties down your legs.

Hoseok’s finger ran down your folds, feeling your wetness. “Shit, you’re so ready for me.” You bucked your hips against his finger until he removed it. About to whine at the sudden neglect, his member promptly replaced it and filled you up.

You saw stars and your arms nearly gave out. Everything felt so good, you couldn’t help but cry his name. He didn't give you any time to adjust, he just started thrusting. Your hips were angled in such a way that he was hitting your g-spot dead on.

Tears of stimulation poured down your cheeks and you would have rocked your hips against him if it weren't for Hoseok’s strong grip below your hip bones. Lewd sounds filled the room, from the clap of skin on skin to the moans passing your lips and the groans from his.

Your orgasm hit you from nowhere, and you could tell that his was approaching rather quickly from the way he twitched inside of you. At the last second, he pulled out and released on your lower back.

After composing your breaths, he got up to grab a washcloth. Turned your head to the mirror on your closet door and saw the damage; not even the most conservative turtleneck you owned would cover all the bruises. He wiped down your back, joined you in bed, and fell asleep not long after with you in his arms.

You stayed up quite a while longer, replaying the events of the evening over and over again, torn between whether or not he was acting or if it was anger stemmed from jealousy. You had no idea what you’d tell Changkyun when you saw him, or if you were even going to see him at all.

Everything felt dirty for the wrong reasons, but you couldn’t decide why. When the night had reached it’s peak darkness, you tried to get up for a drink of water (or something stronger) when you felt Hoseok’s arms tighten around your frame.

Heartbeat pounding louder than a rock concert’s drum kit, you were sure you were hallucinating when you heard a few words whispered by your ear.

"As long as you love me, things could get ugly."

THE END


End file.
